


Inside Jokes

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble and a Half, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Laughter, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Silly, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hunk and Lance have the sort of friendship that totally confuses Coran.[Prompt 26: inside jokes]





	Inside Jokes

Hunk and Lance have lots of inside jokes. Pidge taught Coran the term ‘inside jokes’, and he knows the term fits Hunk and Lance perfectly.

The two of them are best friends, and are much closer than any two other people in their team. And they seem to have lots of these inside jokes between them, constantly laughing about something that isn’t funny but reminds them of something only they know, which baffles the rest of them.

“What are you laughing about exactly?” is his usual question.

“It’s just funny,” Lance says.

And Hunk always gives him a knowing look. “Really funny.”

And Coran just has to wonder what these jokes are. But they never tell him.

“It’s a secret,” they say as they giggle, hugging each other like they can’t stand up unaided.

And he just shakes his head fondly, wondering how the pair manage to be so silly.


End file.
